


A Lazy Valentine

by QueenGremlin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Really it's just a short fic for valentine's day, Short & Sweet, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGremlin/pseuds/QueenGremlin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and also the only day Geralt and Jaskier have off together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	A Lazy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyCalm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCalm/gifts).



A Lazy Valentines

The sun streamed through the window casting shadows over the walls and warming the faces of the couple that slept cuddled close together. Couples outside seemed more lovey than usual, kissing in the streets, buying each other gifts, and planning spectacular over the top dates. It was almost sickening, and even fake if one really thought about it. Jaskier was the first to stir at tightening his arm around his lover’s waist and burying his face into his back in a petty attempt to shield his eyes from the sun. “Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, now switching from hiding from the sun to embracing it. “My love, wake up.”

“Mmm,” Geralt hummed and buried his face into the pillow. Jaskier peppered gentle kisses over Geralt’s back and over his shoulder while gently tapping his fingers up and down Geralt’s arm. “Five more minutes.”

“Love it’s valentine’s day,” Jaskier whispered and gently moved back Geralt’s hair so he could press kisses to his ear and neck. Geralt grumbled and turned over, but Jaskier only saw his face for a minute before the older man was burying it into his chest and muttering a faint ‘who cares.’ Which was partially true because, indeed, who did care besides the thousands of people around the globe? Both Geralt and Jaskier felt Valentine’s Day was beyond ridiculous, and partially because it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Jaskier to plan big elaborate dates and it wasn’t unusual for Geralt to buy him something nice- even if it was just his favorite flowers. They didn’t need a special day to tell them to do those things. They firmly believed that if you love someone to try to show them every day, and they did do that with good mornings, coffee made just how the other liked it, doing the dishes because the other hates doing them, and all of the countless “be careful and text me when you get to work.”

It was the little things that assured them they were hopelessly in love with each other no matter the day or month. So silly days such as valentine’s day did little to excite them. Even so, as life would have it they hadn’t seen much of each other lately due to work, and Jaskier found himself looking forward to the holiday simply because it was a day they both had off. Jaskier certainly had plans on how they would start their day off. So, he snuck his hand between them gently brushing against Geralt’s boxer clad cock, and that seemed to wake him a little as he rolled his hips toward Jaskier’s hand. “You awake now?” Jaskier chuckled with one hand sneaking down the front of Geralt’s boxers. Geralt only groaned in response and nipped at Jaskier’s collarbone.

Jaskier lazily stroked Geralt until he was hard and throbbing, and when his hand disappeared from his cock Geralt was left desperate and needily rolling his hips toward Jaskier searching for some relief. Jaskier slightly moved away from Geralt yet with still sleep filled eyes he beckoned Geralt closer to him, and Geralt was useless to the gravitational pull that dragged him on top of Jaskier. It felt like it had been years since they’ve properly fucked, and it seemed like all they ever had time for was messy handjobs and head in the shower. Geralt rolled his hips down on Jaskier getting the friction he desperately wanted, and it was slow and lazy because he was in no rush to finish. They had all morning to do whatever they wanted- hell they had all day to fuck as many times as they wanted. It was near bliss knowing they were free to have that decision. 

Jaskier tangled his hands into Geralt’s hair and brought his lips to his own, it wasn’t heated, and it was slow and going absolutely nowhere. It was just a kiss, just something so he could be closer to Geralt, and tugged at Geralt’s hair to pull him closer. Geralt shoved his boxers off and pulled Jaskier’s off. He hiked Jaskier’s legs up and quickly (and generously) lubed up his cock and lined himself up with Jaskier’s hole. 

He pushed in, slow, and just the head of his cock allowing Jaskier to get used to the stretch, but Jaskier didn’t care about the familiar pain. He just wanted to be as close to Geralt as their bodies would allow. Geralt pushed in inch by inch, careful to not hurt Jaskier, careful to let him stretch slowly and easily, and once fully in he pulled out and did the same process over again. Even when Jaskier was stretched he still only rocked in and out of Jaskier. He kept a lazy pace, and they kissed deeply and slowly, because they simply were in no hurry. 

Geralt pulled away, and Jaskier finally opened his eyes to the man above him, and he stared at him in complete awe because even after years of being together his heart still raced. He still found Geralt as beautiful as ever, and was still happier than he could have ever imagined. “I love you,” Jaskier whispered. Geralt smiled down at him, still lazily rolling his hips, and he leaned down and kissed Jaskier again. 

“I love you too,” Geralt murmured against his lips. He tried to ignore the way his heart still stuttered every time Jaskier whispered that sacred confession, and God was he a fool in love. He knew he’d move heaven and earth if Jaksier asked. He knew he’d freeze hell in the drop of hat if it meant Jaskier was completely content. He was gone for the man beneath him, and he had been gone for him the day they met. “So much.”

Jaskier detangled a hand from Geralt’s hair so he could stroke his face, and he cupped his stubbled jaw and kissed him again. With hushed admissions of love, sloppy thrusts, and quiet moans they reached their climax simultaneously. They rode out their highs together, and as they came down from their high the light around them was softer. 

They laid in each other’s arms, breathing slightly erratically, and only slightly sticky from sweat. “Well,” Jaskier sighed, interlacing his fingers with Geralt’s. “That was certainly unexpected.”

“Oh, you didn’t plan that?” Geralt chuckled, dropping a kiss to Jaskier’s head. He laid on his back with an arm around his chest and hand interlaced with Jaskier’s hand. “Grabbin’ my cock while I’m sleeping…just wasn’t planned.”

Jaskier snorted and turned his head to look up at Geralt. “Wasn’t planned until I remembered we have the day off.” Geralt hummed and sighed through his nose. 

“An entire day off  _ and  _ on Valentine’s Day. Whatever will we do?” Geralt wondered aloud as his other fingers danced along Jaskier’s shoulder and up and down his arm. Jaskier sighed as happiness and content filled his entire body, and with a small grunt he sat up and glanced back at Geralt. “I’m starting with a shower, so why don’t you start the coffee?” Jaskier kissed Geralt one more time before he waltzed toward the bathroom with nothing but one of Geralt’s old shirts clutched in his hand. Clearly, Jaskier was planning on a day in.

Geralt quickly threw on some clothes counting down his minutes until Jaskier was finished with his shower. Luckily the small Café was not too far from their small flat, so he tugged on a coat and hat and quickly walked to the Café. The warmth of it greeted him like an old friend, and the barista behind the counter greeted him even more like an old friend. “Hello!” She grinned. “Your usual?”

“Yeah and add Jask’s usual too. Throw in whatever is fresh for pastries- just no nuts he’s allergic.”

“You got it! It’ll be a few minutes, and it’s on the house for Valentine’s Day and for being my favorite customers.”

Geralt smiled at her in thanks and checked his phone while he waited for his order. Once he received his order, he left a healthy tip, and bid the barista a farewell and started on his way back home.

Jaskier’s shower had taken him a lot less time than Geralt had anticipated, or perhaps Jaskier was too tired to actually take his usual time in showering. Geralt walks into their small shared flat revealing Jaskier humming along with the radio and making them both breakfast. Geralt couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face at the sight of his husband only clad in one of Geralt’s old, stretched out T-shirts. It only came to just below his hip and had a faded image of Link from the Legend of Zelda games. The collar of the shirt had been stretched from the several years of washing it endured which allowed part of the collar slip over his shoulder. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t wearing pants or joggers.

So, Geralt set the coffees on the kitchen table along with the bag of pastries. He shrugged off his coat and tossed his hat onto the table. He walked up behind Jaskier burying his cold nose into his exposed neck and grabbed his arse with cold hands making Jaskier jump. “Oy! You’d be right to warm up before you go grabbin’ my arse with cold fingers.”

Geralt laughed as Jaskier shoved him away mockingly frowning at him. “I’m sorry, Baby. How could I possibly resist? You left it out for the grabbing.”

Jaskier snorted and turned the stove off, grabbing the cup with his name on it. “I’ll forgive you only because you braced the weather for coffees.”

Jaskier laughed and turned back to the food to dish it up on two plates. While watching Jaksier get their breakfast together Geralt came to a quick realization of  _ this  _ is what being content with life was like. He was so in love with Jaskier that he somehow missed that it was mornings like this when happiness showed its face. Despite their arguments, despite words yelled, and tears shed they were undoubtedly in love. He was content with his life, and even more so he was excited to spend the rest of his life with Jaskier. He was excited to have more mornings that were lazy, and more Valentine’s Days that they claimed to not celebrate but would be celebrating because they never missed an opportunity to spoil each other in their affections and love. This was what the rest of his life would look like, and he was beyond excited. 

“Jaskier,” He caught his husband’s attention, but not fully as he was getting them forks and more plates for their pastries. “I love you.”

Jaskier only smiled and handed him his plate. “I sure would hope so,” He teased as he kissed his cheek. “It’s why you married me, innit.” 

Yes, he was unbelievably in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
